Rival
by shadowglove
Summary: SLASH. Edward can't help but see everyone close to Jacob as a rival...no matter how ridiculous or amusing his lover seems to find it. And then there's the fact that everyone seems to be doubting Edward's masculinity.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Warning!!!!!! SLASH!

Written for my LiveJournal Slash Jealousy Prompt Table. Prompt of the Day # 3: Rivalry.

A/N: Jacob's age has been changed in this fic. He's the same age as Bella.

* * *

"This is ridiculous." Jacob Black announced, folding his arms over his chest and shaking his head at his lover, who was glaring golden eyes at him.

Edward Cullen's only response was to glare harder at him.

"_Ed_!" Jacob threw his hands in the air, fighting between being pissed off and being amused. "This. Is. Ridiculous! This is _Bella_ we're talking about!"

"Exactly." The vampire replied, going to sit down on their bed. "Bella. Your childhood friend Bella. The girl who you saw and immediately _tripped_ because of, Bella."

Jacob sighed deeply. "I was shocked to see her again."

"You also think she's beautiful." Came the petulant accusation.

"I think _Alice_ is beautiful too...but you didn't _have your family kidnap me_ because of that!"

Edward flinched and looked away. "It wasn't _kidnaping_. You _live_ with us."

"Exactly." Jacob took two steps towards the vampire. "I _live_ here, with _you_. I gave up my family and my pack and I came here, to live, with _vampires_, for _you_. So how can you think that just because I think Bella's beautiful and I want to rekindle our friendship...that I'm ever going to leave you?"

Edward's gaze lowered. "It's just that...it hasn't been easy for you...being with me." He sighed. "You've had to choose between your family and what you were always raised to believe were the enemy...it...it would be so much _easier _if you just fell in love with Bella and left me."

"You know, your emo-ness stopped being amusing a _long_ while ago." And yet Jacob was shaking his head with a soft smile as he went to sit down on the bed next to Edward.

"Yeah, I know. You either say or think it at _least_ once a day." A slow smile was finally making its way onto Edward's face as he leaned his shoulder into Jacob's. "And I'll have you know, I'm _broody_, not _emo_. There's a difference."

"Of _course_ there's a difference." Jacob agreed, putting his arm around Edward's shoulders and hugging him to his chest. "Which is why I can say, without a shadow of a doubt, that you are _emo_. One hundred per cent emo. The Emo King even."

Edward snorted. "I can't be _that_ bad."

"Oh, you _are_." Jacob was quick to reassure him, laughter in his voice. "I don't even consider myself gay because you're more PMS-Y, touchy, sentimental and shit than my two sisters _combined_."

Edward gave a little growl, and it was the only warning Jacob got before Edward had pushed him to the bed, straddling his waist and pinning his hands above him. "I'll show _you_ I'm all _man_."

Jacob smirked up at him. "That's what you _always_ say..."

Golden eyes flashing with mirth, Edward accepted the challenge, the issue of Jacob becoming Bella's lab partner forgotten...for now.

* * *

"You're going _down_ doggie!" Emmett promised, deadly during the face off.

"Just _try_ it, bloodsucker." Jacob sneered. "I'm _built_ to take you down, remember that?"

"Right." Emmett snorted. "We'll see how much _that_ does you in battle!"

There were sounds of fighting and agonized pain.

Alice trotted over to where the best friends were battling each other out in one of their favorite, bloody, vicious video games, and sat down between them. "Who's winning?"

"I am!" Both declared, never taking their eyes off of the huge, flat-screen TV, fingers moving inhumanly fast on the controls for their avatars.

"Taste my steel puppy dog!" Emmett roared as his avatar descended on Jacob's.

"So slow, old man." Jacob sneered as his avatar not only dodged the blow, but managed to kick Emmett's up the back of his head, sending him flying, the simple blow removing the last of the little life Emmett's avatar had had, killing it.

"That was a dirty trick dogboy!" Emmett snapped, throwing his controls down on the ground and standing to his feet.

"It's not _my_ fault you're _unable_ to defeat me in this game, dracula!" Jacob stood up as well.

Alice looked between them with amusement.

Rosalie even managed to look up from where she'd been reading one of her many fashion magazine, rolling her eyes when Emmett jumped Jacob, and they collapsed to the ground, snarling and growling as they wrestled.

Edward, Esme and Carlisle rushed in at the sound of war, only to stop in their tracks and roll their eyes, realizing it was only Jacob and Emmett playing around again.

Those two...no one would have ever guessed that they would become as close as they had.

But Emmett had taken Jacob under his wing, and they'd become best friends, always somehow ending up wrestling on the floor and insulting each other, only to end up laughing their asses off about it when they'd gotten too tired to continue playing around.

Edward watched his brother and lover wrestling while flinging insults _everyone_ knew they didn't mean, at each other.

It was a good thing the furniture in the house was sturdy.

In the end, Jacob won this round, straddling Emmett's back and hands to his neck, arching it up somewhat painfully. "I win today. _Again_."

Edward knew it was fun and games, but he didn't appreciate the many intimate positions those two would end up in during their _many_ wrestling matches.

He knew that there was nothing between Jacob and Emmett, but they'd gotten so close, so _comfortable_ with each other, that it made him insecure sometimes.

It was like, well, there was something that Emmett shared with Jacob that Edward didn't, and the vampire didn't like that much.

Sure, he'd asked his family to try and accept Jacob and grow to love him too...but he'd never really expected them to love him _this much_.

It wasn't that he didn't love them for it, because Edward _adored_ his family more now than ever before for how they'd taken Jacob into their family and made him every bit a part of them even though he was a werewolf and not a vampire.

It was just that...well...Edward _might_ be somewhat emo.

He---he was already insecure thanks to all of the things that went against Jacob and him, and was quick to find obstacles or problems or _rivals_.

And everywhere he looked, there was a rival for him in _some_ aspect.

"Conceited _pup_." Emmett grumbled when he was let go, but the huge grin on his face belied any anger or resentment he might try to make them believe he felt. "Next time, I'll _pulverize_ your ass."

"I believe that's _Edward's_ job." Jasper snickered as he entered the room, going to sit next to Rosalie.

Rosalie burst out laughing, offering Jasper a high-five, which he smugly gave her.

Alice, Carlisle, and Esme were biting on their lips to try and _not_ burst out laughing as well.

Emmett, on the other hand, threw his head back and grabbed his stomach as he laughed loudly and heartily.

Jacob's cheeks went rosy red, his gaze going to Edward immediately.

Despite the fact that he knew that it was going to get him into trouble, Edward just grinned back at him.

_Oh, you find this __**funny**__, do you?_ Jacob's thoughts asked him.

Edward nodded.

The evil glint that came into Jacob's eyes worried him though.

"Who says that the one who gets his ass pulverized is _me_?" Jacob suddenly asked.

Everyone went silent, eyes wide, zeroing in on Edward in shock.

Edward's eyes widened in horror.

If he could blush, he would be doing so now, but since he couldn't _blush_ he _blanched_.

That puppy!!!!

Jacob smirked.

"I _knew_ it!" Alice grinned brightly, getting up from the floor and going to sit on Jasper's laugh. "You two owe me twenty."

Rosalie pouted. "This is _so_ not fair." She glared at Edward as she dug into her pockets for the money she owed her sister.

"I don't get it. You're blind when it comes to Jacob." Jasper blinked at his wife. "So how did you---?"

"Secret of the trade." Was all Alice answered as she pocketed her wins.

Emmett burst out in even _harder_ laughter, even falling to his knees with the force. "Now the hairstyle makes so much _sense_!"

_Huh?!?_

By now Jacob was laughing too.

"I am _not_ the bottom!" Edward couldn't believe he was saying this to his family.

Carlisle's hand came down on his shoulder in that comfortingly, fatherly way. "Now Edward, there's _nothing wrong_ with being the bottom in the relationship."

"It doesn't make you any less of a man honey." Esme was quick to reassure.

Edward found himself getting blancher and blancher.

Oh _god_.

Jacob just snickered, getting _way_ too much enjoyment out of the situation.

Edward turned and left the room, deciding maybe his family didn't _deserve_ him to _adore_ them so much.

* * *

Cheers filled the thundery day as a group congregated, sports clothes on.

Alice rode Jacob's back, both singing (quite horribly) "We are the Champions", their team celebrating the home run that'd won the game.

Edward and Jasper both sighed, both having been on the losing team.

Thunder cracked loudly in the sky.

Rosalie did a little victory dance, grinning teasingly at her husband.

Suddenly Jacob stiffened, eyes narrowing as he turned towards the forest the same time Alice took in a deep breath, eyes going vacant for a couple of seconds as the Sight took over her.

Worried, Edward and Jasper hurried towards their loved ones.

"What is it?" Edward asked Jacob, following the wolf's gaze towards the forest in time to see three figures emerging from the fog, two males and a female.

Vampires.

Alice came out of her Sight with a gasp, falling into Jasper's waiting arms. "Nomads. Just arrived. Haven't killed anyone yet. They were distracted by the sound of us playing."

Jacob seemed to relax a little at the mention that the vampires had yet to hurt anyone in Forks.

Edward and his family were nonetheless tense, as this would be the first time that they'd meet with another vampire clan while with Jacob.

Wolves were the _enemy_, so they were ready to fight if things went south.

"I believe, this belongs to you." The vampire in the middle, a tall, dark male with dreads, held up the baseball they'd lost that facilitated the home run.

"Thank you." Carlisle smiled warmly, always hating violence.

"We didn't realize there were other vampires in the area." The female announced.

"We live here." Carlisle nodded. "So we would appreciate it if you did your hunting elsewhere."

The three shared a look.

The blonde male suddenly took a whiff of the air, before his red eyes widened and he turned to look at Jacob. "You're a _wolf_."

His companions stiffened, eyes wide in horror.

Edward went tense, as did the others, ready to react if they were attacked.

Jacob raised his chin high. "And you're a bloodsucker."

For a second the blonde male looked too shocked to react, and then he let out a short laugh, his smile lopsided. "Now _this_ is interesting." He stepped towards Jacob and offered him his hand. "The name's James. And this is my coven."

Edward narrowed his eyes at the look of utter interest in those red eyes.

Jacob looked down at the hand a little suspiciously before reaching out his hand and shaking it. "Jacob."

"And you are a part of this coven?" James asked, curious, tilting his head slightly.

"Yes." Jacob nodded, not dropping his guard, but looking less aggressive than he had moments ago. "Carlisle has been gracious enough to let me join, and become a part of his family."

"A _wolf_ living amongst _vampires_." James chuckled, smiling brightly as he loped an arm around Jacob's shoulders. "You _must _tell me how this came to happen."

The two from James' coven shared intrigued looks.

Edward didn't notice, growling deep in his throat at the liberties this _James _person was taking with _his_ wolf.

"We have never heard of a wolf being _tamed_ before." The dark skinned vampire told Carlisle.

Emmett snorted. "Tamed? _That_ mutt? _Please_."

"How _fascinating_." The redheaded female announced, watching as James began to walk Jacob a little away from the group. "This is unheard of it is...so..._modern_."

Edward ignored the conversation that was starting to break out amongst both covens, instead following after where James was taking Jacob.

"It has been said that our kind cannot live together in harmony," James was telling Jacob. "And I was one who believed this until this moment. It is---you are---intriguing. Why did you decide to leave your pack---there must be a pack---and live amongst _vampires_?"

"His family wasn't as accepting as _mine_." Edward snarled as he caught up to them, eyes turning black with repressed anger as James _still_ hadn't let go of Jacob.

James looked between them before his eyes went wide. "_Oh_!" He let of Jacob and chuckled. "This is _fascinating!_ No one is going to believe this when I tell them." He looked between them. "_You two_. A wolf and a vampire."

Jacob nodded, going to stand next to Edward, only rolling his eyes a _little_ when his lover snarled at the scent of the other vampire all over him. "Yes, a wolf and a vampire."

"James!" The redheaded female came to him. "Carlisle has invited us to spend some days with them before going on our way."

Edward flinched, sending a glare in his father's direction.

Carlisle was busy talking to the dark-skinned vampire and so he missed the spectacular glare.

James smirked, gaze returning to Jacob. "This will be fun."

This was _not_ fun.

And it got to the point where Edward _hoped_ the newcomers would violate the treaty so they had a reason to _hurt_ them, but the nomads didn't hunt while in Forks and instead spent their time becoming friends with the Cullens, especially James with Jacob.

The bastard even tried to convince Jacob to join them "for a couple of months" so that he could see the world outside of Forks.

Edward nearly attacked James then and there.

Despite being married to Victoria, the vampire was _obviously_ asserting himself as a rival.

And Victoria...well...she'd mentioned something to Alice about always wanting to know what a threesome with a wolf would be like.

So _she_ was _just_ as bad as her husband.

And Edward wanted them gone.

_Gone_.

So when they'd left he hadn't been able to keep the pleased smirk on his face as they bade them farewell.

"You are _ridiculous_." Jacob whispered to him as they waved goodbye to the departing trio.

Edward remained silent, just tightening his hold around Jacob's shoulder, waving goodbye...pretending he had _no idea_ what his lover was talking about.

* * *

Jacob's father was speaking to him again.

On one hand Edward was delighted and amazed and just _happy_ for Jacob.

But on the other hand he was worried.

Would Billy use this to try and convince Jacob to leave them?

"So, he, uh, he wanted to meet, uh, you all." Jacob looked between them, looking nervous and yet excited all at the same time as he stood next to the wheelchair, Billy Black glaring at them all suspiciously. "He wanted to meet the, uh, people I was staying with now."

Billy continued to glare at everyone.

Carlisle, never one to be inhospitable, gave Billy a smile as he stepped forwards and outstretched his hand. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Black. Your son is an incredible man, and we love him dearly."

Billy eyed the hand suspiciously before taking in a deep breath and shaking it. "It's good to hear that Jake hasn't been a...bother."

"Bother?" Esme asked, smiling brightly as she came towards them, ruffling Jacob's hair with motherly affection before turning to Billy. "Mr. Black, we love your son like one of ours. If anything, he's brought _life_ back into this household."

Billy looked like he was about to say something sarcastic about that but Esme's genuine smile swayed him over, and he suffered a small smile for her. "I--understand the sentiment. The home has been...dead...since he left."

Jacob looked sadly at his father.

That feeling of dread grew in Edward's stomach.

"Well, you're welcome to come and visit him in this house as many times and as often as you wish." Esme replied, still using her winning, loving smile. "We know that Jake has missed you so much, and that the separation has hurt him. We understand the reasons why your people and ours don't get along and don't trust each other, but we must think of the children." Her smile grew. "Jacob and Edward really are in love, and they wont be separating any time soon, so we hope that you grow to accept and love our Edward the way we have your Jacob."

Billy was silent and yet thoughtful as he looked between the vampire and his son.

Edward gulped.

Jacob slipped his hand into Edward's silently.

The action wasn't lost on Billy.

The older man closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before turning to Carlisle and Esme. "I won't lie and say that this isn't hard for me...and that I don't find it somewhat disgusting."

Rosalie narrowed her eyes angrily behind them, but Emmett's hand on her shoulder kept her from stepping forwards and letting Billy know _exactly_ what she felt about that.

"But these months without Jacob have led me to realize something." Billy replied, gaze turning on his son. "No matter what, I love you, and I want to be a part of your life."

Jacob's face broke out in a smile, tears shining in his eyes as he let go of Edward's hand and went to hug his father tightly. "I've missed you, dad."

Tough guy that he was, Billy sniffled somewhat suspiciously as he hugged his son. "I missed you too, son."

Edward watched them and smiled, telling himself to stop being so nervous and just let Jacob have this moment with his father.

* * *

"So, I was thinking." Bella announced from where she walked down the corridor with Jacob and a silent, sulking Edward, all heading towards their next class. "About this Sadie Hawkins dance the school is having next month."

Edward went stiff where he was walking on Jacob's other side, his grip on his books getting dangerous.

"Yeah?" Jacob asked, seeming completely at ease with the conversation. "What about it?"

"I was, well, you know, wondering if I should go at all." The brunette admitted, making a face. "I mean, I have _two left feet_ and I'm not good at dancing, nor at, well, uh, I was wondering about the whole thing with the girls asking the boys out and...yeah."

"I think its cool that the girls get to ask the boys and not have to be there demurely waiting to see if the guy gets some sense knocked into them and be brave enough to ask them." Jacob replied, waving a hello to some random girl that Edward was going to have to keep an eye on. "So, who are you thinking of inviting?"

Bella went bright red, refusing to look at them.

Edward narrowed his eyes at her.

Jacob chuckled. "Bells has a guy she likes!"

"Shut _up!_" She cried in horror, looking around them in horror, as if expecting a pile of reporters around her now that that had been said out loud.

"Oh come _on_ Bella." Jacob rolled his eyes. "No one's listening. You can tell Ed and me who the lucky guy is."

She pouted, shaking her head.

Edward looked around them, wondering where his siblings were.

"_Belllllllllllllaaaaaaa_..." Jacob whined.

Edward frowned.

Jacob only whined when it came to Bella.

Sure, it was annoying as hell.

Bt still it was something he didn't do with _Edward_.

"Alright, _fine_!" She looked around suspiciously before lowering her voice. "Its Embry Call."

Jacob nearly died choking on his saliva.

Edward paused, eyes wide, shocked, mechanically slapping Jacob on his back. "Embry Call...the guy from Jacob's tribe?"

Bella looked confused and a little worried about Jacob's reaction as she nodded. "Well, yes. I mean, I _can_ invite guys who aren't from our school, right?"

Edward didn't know about that, but he just nodded.

"Are you _okay_?" Bella asked Jacob.

He nodded, finally straightening, face pale. "How do you know Embry?"

"Well, I was walking in the woods the other day and he just _appeared_ in front of me...half _naked_." Bella blushed at the memory. "And, well, he said I _glowed_. And, well, the glare was probably bright that day or something, but he, uh, he's been coming to visit me ever since and I---uh---you know what? Forget it. It was stupid to think about inviting him anyway. I'll probably just ask Mike or someone---."

"No!" Jacob surprised her with the intensity of that one word. "No, you should---you should _definitely_ ask Embry out. In fact, you'll probably _really_ hurt him if you ask someone, hurt him _really_ bad."

Bella blinked, looking surprised, and a little happy at the thought. "You--you think?"

Jacob was quick to nod. "You don't understand this, but, uh, in my _tribe_ telling a girl that she _glows_ is about the same as telling her you're in love with her."

Bella went beet red, bringing her hands to her heated cheeks. "_Really_?"

Edward raised and eyebrow.

What the hell was Jacob---?

Suddenly Edward's eyes widened as he realized what Jacob was getting at.

Embry had _imprinted_ on Bella.

_Oh_.

"You _should_ ask him out." Edward seconded it.

It wasn't that he wanted to do _any_ wolf other than Jacob a favor, but he'd heard about what would happen to a wolf if their mate rejected them, and he wouldn't wish that upon anyone.

Bella looked shocked, before a huge smile erupted on her face. "Okay then. I'll ask him when I see him again."

Jacob took in a deep breath and headed towards the bathroom.

Bella watched him go intently before turning on Edward the moment that he'd disappeared inside. "So, have you asked him to the Sadie Hawkins dance yet?"

_Edward_ nearly died choking on his saliva. "Excuse me?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Have. You. Asked. Jake. To. The. Dance?"

"Why should _I_ be the one to ask him?" Edward asked, still a little miffed since ever since _that_ conversation Emmett had taken to leaving little things like KY Jelly and butt-plugs and such embarrassing and unnamable things under Edward's pillow. "I'm a _guy_."

Bella didn't looked at all swayed by his reasons. "So is Jake."

Edward nodded slowly. "Yes, he is."

"So _one_ of you is going to have to budge and do the asking." Bella poked him in his chest. "And it's gonna be _you_, buddy."

"Why _me_?" Edward didn't know _what_ had come over the usually timid human, but it was somewhat unnerving to see her eyes burn with such fierce determination.

"Because Jake won't do it."

"Why wouldn't he?" Edward frowned.

"Because it's a Sadie Hawkins dance!" Bella threw her hands in the air as if this should be obvious. "He's waiting on _you_ to do it! _Everyone_ is waiting on you to do it!"

"_Everyone_?" Edward's eyes _might_ have bugged out at that. "As in everyone at _school_?"

She nodded as if he were a retard.

"Why is _everyone_ sure that _I_ am the one who will do the asking?" Edward frowned, his masculinity getting continually bashed and bashed lately.

"I think its because of your _hair_." Bella confessed with a shrug.

Edward's hands went to his hair.

What _was_ it with his hair?!?

* * *

There were two wolves at the border.

One on each side.

Edward had been worried, that was why he'd joined Jacob when the male had shifted and left the house at the scent of one of his former packmates at the border.

He now stood in the shadows, leaning against a tree on the Cullen side, watching the two half-nude boys each standing on their side of the invisible line.

"Bella...Bella told me that you were the reason she got brave enough to ask me to this Sadie Hawkins thing at your school." Embry Call was obviously uncomfortable and yet determined to see this through. "_Why_ would you do that? Why would you help me? We kicked you out of the pack because of...Cullen."

Jacob took in a deep breath. "Just because you stopped being _my_ friend doesn't mean I stopped being _your_ friend."

A look of shame overcame that face as Embry looked down at his bare feet. "I'm...sorry...things happened the way they did, Jacob. It's just that, you know, he's the _enemy_ and then you went and fell in love with him..you _imprinted_ on him and...no one knew how to react."

Edward blinked in shock.

Jacob had _imprinted_ on him?

The wolf had never told him anything!

A slow smile began to make its way onto the vampire's face.

"But---but now that I've imprinted on Bella...I...I think I'm understanding you." Embry sighed. "If _she_ had been a bloodsucker...I would have done the same thing."

Jacob didn't answer, just silent.

"I want--I want to say sorry...and _thank you_." Embry told him firmly. "And, from this time forwards, when I see you I'm going to say hi, and I expect you to at least tell me _hi_ too."

A small hint of a smile began to appear on Jacob's face. "We'll see."

Embry smiled back. "I'll be seeing you, Jacob."

Jacob nodded, watching as Embry shifted into his wolf and disappeared into the darkness.

Edward pushed away from the tree and wrapped his arms around Jacob from behind. "You are in _so_ much trouble."

Jacob snorted, hugging the arms around him. "_Really_?"

"Yeah." Edward nodded, resting his chin on Jacob's shoulder. "You _do_ realize that if I'd realized that you'd _imprinted_ on me I wouldn't have been so _jealous_ and _insecure_, don't you?"

Jacob chuckled. "What would have been the fun in _that_? You were _cute_ every single time you became ridiculously jealous of your _rivals_."

"You're an utter bastard." Edward announced with no heat whatsoever.

"I know." Jacob agreed, smile in his voice.

They stayed there in silence for a while.

Edward suddenly sighed, making a face. "So...you wanna go to the Sadie Hawkins dance?"

"You're such a _girl_." Jacob chuckled tenderly, nuzzling his cheek against Edward's.

Edward closed his eyes and smiled, deciding to let _that_ barb against his masculinity slide.

For now.

* * *

**Wow. I haven't done a Jakeward in FOREVER! I only now realized how much I missed it! *blinks***

**Oh well. REVIEW???**


End file.
